devofandomcom-20200214-history
Song List
"37" (demo) *A Change Is Gonna Cum (album track) *A Plan For U (demo) *Agitated (album track) *All Of Us (demo) - see also Going Under lyrics *Androgyny (demo), (unreleased) *Are You Experienced? (cover), (album track) *Are You Ready? (movie soundtrack) *Auto Modown (demo) *Baby Doll (album track) - see also Satan *Baby Talkin' Bitches (demo) *Bamboo Bimbo (demo) *Be Stiff (demo)and(Stiff single) *Beautiful World (album track) *Beehive (demo)and(Jihad Jerry track) *Beulah- see also Jesus *Big Adventure (demo) - see also No Noise music *Big Dog (demo) *Big Mess (album track) *The Big Picture (album track) *Blockhead (album track) *Blow Up (album track) *Booji Boy's Funeral - see also Tunnel Of Life *Booji Needs A Chick - see I Need A Chick *Booji's Beautiful World - see Beautiful World *Bottled Up (demo) *Bread And Butter (cover), (movie soundtrack) *Bushwhacked (flexi-disc in magazine) *Buttered Beauties (demo) *C'mon (album track) *Cameo (album track) *Can U Juggle? (demo) *Can You Take It (demo) *Chango (demo) *Clockout (album track),(AKA Blackout, demo) *Cold War (album track) *Come Back Jonee (album track) *Communication Break-up (cover), (movie soundtrack) *Cyclops (DEV2.0 album track) *Dawghaus (album track) - see also Dog House Blues lyrics *The Day My Baby Gave My A Suprize (album track) *The Death of Lt. Casanova (unreleased) *Deep Sleep (album track) *Devo Corporate Anthem (album instrumental track) *Devo Has Feelings Too (album track) *Dipshit [AKA Columbo Dick] (unreleased) *Disco Dancer (album track) *Dump Truck (unreleased) - see also Girl U Want *Doctor Detroit: see Theme From Doctor Detroit *Doghouse Doghouse (demo) *Dogs Of Democracy (demo) *Don't Be Cruel (cover), (album track) *Don't Know What To Do Do: see I Don't Know What To Do Do *Don't Rescue Me (album track) *Don't Shoot (I'm a Man) (album track) *Don't You Know (album track) *Duty Now For The Future (spoken track) *Enjoying The Cool Life (unreleased demo)ref *Enough Said (album track) *Everything's Gonna Be OK (unreleased) *Explosions (album track) *Falling In Love Again (unreleased) *Faster And Faster (game soundtrack) *Flimsy Wrap (album reissue extra), (Virgin) -(not a Devo song) *Fountain Of Filth (demo) *Fraulein (cover),(added lyrics) (demo) *Freedom Of Choice Theme (concert track) - see also Freedom Of Choice *Freedom Of Choice (album track) *Fresh (album track) *Gates Of Steel (album track) *Girl U Want (album track) - see also Dump Truck (unreleased demo) *Going Under (album track) - see also All Of Us lyrics -- see also Softcore Mutations (demo) *Golden Energy (demo) *Go Monkey Go (TV soundtrack), performed with some members of Devo *Gotta Serve Somebody (live), (DOVE, the band of love) *Goo Goo Itch (demo) *Growing Pains (side B single track) *Gut Feeling (album track) *Happy Guy (album track) *Head Like A Hole (cover), (movie soundtrack) *Here To Go (album track) *Hey Hey My My (cover), (soundtrack), (performance with Neil Young) *Hobknob With The Snobs (unreleased) *How Many Ropes (cover),(new lyrics),(unreleased) *Hubert House (demo) *Huboon Stomp (demo version)and(soundtrack compilation version) *Human Rocket (album track) *I Been Refused(demo) *I Desire (album track), (lyrics adapted from poem) *I Don't Know What To Do Do (unreleased) *I Don't Know Why (I Love You) (unreleased) *I Luv Ur Gun (demo) *I Need A Chick (demo) *I Saw Jesus (DOVE, the band of love) *I Think I'm Falling In Love Again (unreleased) *I Wouldn't Do That To You (movie soundtrack) *I'd Cry If You Died (album track) *I'm A Potato (demo) *In Heaven Everything Is Fine (cover) *It Doesn't Matter To Me (live album track) *It Takes A Worried Man (cover), (movie soundtrack) *It's All Good (Big Dirty Farmers) *It's Not Right (album track) *Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Tiny Polka-Dot Bikini (cover), (movie soundtrack) *Jerkin' Back 'N' Forth (album track) *Jesus- see also Beulah *Jimmy (album track) *Jocko Homo (album track) *Jurisdiction Of Love (album track) *Kick Ass Rock and Roll [AKA Dixie] (unreleased) *Knock Boots (bonus album track) *Last Time I Saw St. Louis(unreleased) *Later Is Now (album track) *Let's Get To It (bonus album track) *Let's Go (demo) *Let's Talk (movie soundtrack) *Live Forever [AKA Might Not Live Forever] (unreleased) *Lost At Home (Tater Tot) (unreleased) *Love Is Stronger Than Dirt (demo) *Love Without Anger (album track) *Luv & Such (demo) - see also Mr. B's Ballroom *Luv-Luv (movie soundtrack) *Make Me Dance [AKA Make Me Move] (demo) *Man From The Past (demo) *Man Turned Inside Out (album track) *March On (album track) *Mecha-Mania Boy(b-side),(Warner Bros.) *Mechanical Man (demo) *Message of Hope (demo) *Midget [ AKA She Didn't Know I Was A Midget] *Mind Games (album track) *Modern Life (demo) *Money Pit (demo) *Monkey's Uncle (DEV2.0 track), (cover) *Mongoloid (album track) *Monsterman (TV soundtrack) *Morning Dew (cover), (album track) *Mr. B's Ballroom - see also Luv & Such *Musika Mutato(demo) *My Lai Mama (unreleased) *Naugahyde: see The Death of Lt. Casanova *No Noise (demo) - see also Big Adventure music *No Place Like Home (album track) *NuTra Theme (concert track) - see also Theme From Adventures Of The Smart Patrol *Nutty Buddy (live track), (cassette single) *Ohio (cover), (compilation track) *On the Inside (demo) *One Dumb Thing (game soundtrack) *The One That Gets Away (unreleased) *Ono [AKA O NO](demo) *Out Of Sync (album track) *Part Of You (movie soundtrack) *Patterns (album track) *Peek-A-Boo! (album track) *Penetration In The Centrefold (b-side),(Virgin) *Pigs Waddle [AKA Pink Rattle] (unreleased) *Pink Jazz Trancers (album track) *Pink Rattle [AKA Pigs Waddle] (unreleased) *Pity You (album track) *Plain Truth (album track) *Planet Earth (album track) *Please Baby Please (album track) *Please Please (album track) *Polyvinyl Chloride (live album track) - see also Too Much Paranoias *Post Post-Modern Man (album track) *Praying Hands (album track) *Private Secretary (unreleased) *Psychology Of Desire - see also The Super Thing *Pink Pussycat (album track) *Puppet Boy (album track) *Race Of Doom (album track) *Raise Your Hands (demo) *Recombo DNA (demo) *Red Alert (demo) *Red Eye [AKA Redeye Express] *Red Shark (demo) - see also It's Not Right **(Rhythmic Itch, Mark & Bob 1 with Robert Williams and Hugh Cornwell), (not a Devo track) *The Rope Song (demo) *Sad Song (demo instrumental track) *Satan (Pre-Baby Doll) (demo) *S.I.B. (Swelling Itching Brain) (album track) *(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction (album track) *The Satisfied Mind (album track) **(Scared By Your Love* (TV-movie soundtrack), *copies from "Gut Feeling". From "She Fought Alone" 1995, music by Dan Wool.) *Secret Agent Man (cover), (album track) *Set Me Free (movie soundtrack) *Sexi Luv (album track) *The Shadow (album track) *Shimmy Shake (demo), (cover of a "Jitters" track) *Should-a Said Yes (demo) *Shout (album track) *Shrivel-Up (album track) *Signal Ready (bonus album track) *Slap Your Mammy (album track) *Slaughterhouse Rock Theme (movie soundtrack) *Sloppy (I Saw My Baby Gettin') (album track) *Smart Patrol/Mr. DNA (album track) **From the two tracks Smart Patrol(demo) and Mr. DNA(demo) *Snowball (album track) *Social Fools (b-side) *Soft Things (album track) *Some Things Never Change (album track) *Somewhere With DEVO [AKA The Somewhere Suite] - see also Somewhere, Social Fools, Shout, Disco Dancer *Soo Bawlz (b-side) *Space Girl Blues (demo) *Space Junk (album track) *Speed Racer (album track) *Spin The Wheel (album track) *Step Up (album track) *Stop Look And Listen *Strange Pursuits (album track) *Stuck In A Loop (album track) *Subhuman Woman(demo) *Sumthin' (album track) *The Super Thing - see also Psychology Of Desire *Thanks To You (movie soundtrack) *That's Good (album track) *That's Pep (album track), (lyrics from poem) *That's What He Said (The Smart Patrol) *The 4th Dimension (album track) *The Only One (movie soundtrack), (with Toni Basil vocals) *The Winner (DEV2.0 track) *Theme From Adventures Of The Smart Patrol (game soundtrack), (instrumental) - see also NuTra Theme *Theme From Doctor Detroit (movie soundtrack) *Think Fast (demo) *Think I'm Fallin' In Love Again: see I Think I'm Falling In Love Again (unreleased) *Those Darn Girls (unreleased) *Through Being Cool (album track) *Throw Money at the Problem (demo) *Time Bomb (demo) *Time Out For Fun (album track) *Timing X (AKA Timing Exercise) (album track) *Toil Is Stupid (demo) *Ton o' Luv (album track) *Too Much Paranoias - see also Polyvinyl Chloride *Total Love (AKA Total Luv)(unreleased) *Triumph Of The Will (album track) *Tunnel Of Life - see also Booji Boy's Funeral *Turn Around (b-side) *The Twinkle Tune (unreleased) *U Got Me Bugged (demo), (game soundtrack) *Uglatto (demo) *Uncontrollable Urge (album track) *The Waltz (poem/lyrics) *Watch Us Work It (commercial soundtrack) *[[We're All Devo (speech)]] (compilation track) *What I Must Do (album track)\ *What We Do (album track) *When We Do It (album track) *Whip It (album track) *Wiggly World (album track)- see also Wiggle Worm (unreleased) *The Winner (DEV2.0 compilation track) *Witch Doctor (cover), (movie soundtrack) *The Words Get Stuck In My Throat (cover) *Working In A Coal Mine (cover), (movie soundtrack) *You Go Home (demo), (unreleased)